


Simi prompts

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Prompt Fic, but only Fem!Kimi in the second prompt, fem!Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Some small drabbles based on prompts found on a book on Wattpad. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw these amazing prompts on Wattpad and decided to write three of them from the book. The book is here. https://www.wattpad.com/story/102583450-imagine-your-otp
> 
> Thank you, TheOtherFlyingButter for the prompts! <3

**1. https://www.wattpad.com/391722524-imagine-your-otp-imagine-55-towel**

Kimi sighs as the hot water runs down his body. He had really needed this.

The new cars were tougher then they were before and driving them had taken a toll on him. All he wanted now was hot water and steam.

Humming to himself he closes his eyes and relaxes, letting the water sooth him.

After a few minutes or so he decides that he's had enough and he blindly reaches out through the curtain to find the towel.

It is not there.

Kimi sighs. He's forgotten it.

"Seb!" Kimi shouts to attract Sebastian's attention from downstairs. 

"Yeah?" Sebastian calls back.

"Can you bring me up a towel? I forgot one."

"Sure."

"Thank you." Kimi pulls the curtain back around him and waits.

A few minutes later the door opens and then the curtain opens up.

Sebastian stands there, naked, with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't I be your towel instead?" Sebastian asks teasingly.

Kimi throws the soap at him in reply.

* * *

**2\.  https://www.wattpad.com/391718774-imagine-your-otp-imagine-54-stomach-ache**

**(A/N: Changed the prompt slightly and made Kimi female. )**

Kimi groans and curls in on herself on the sofa.

_Bloody fucking stupid time of the month...._

Her mental rant is cut off by Sebastian sitting down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asks gently, reaching out to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Like I want to punch you and throw something." Kimi replies through her teeth.

"That bad, huh?" Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

"Mmmmm." Kimi mumbles, closing her eyes.

"Maybe I can help?" Sebastian asks.

"How?" Kimi answers, glaring at him.

"Lie on your back." Sebastian instructs. 

Kimi pauses for a second, looking at Sebastian confused.

"Trust me." Sebastian murmurs softly.

Kimi does as Sebastian asks of her and lies on her back.

Sebastian gently lifts up Kimi's shirt to expose her stomach before smiling at her softly and kissing it.

Kimi lets out a little giggle and looks up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing it better." Sebastian answers, a grin on his face. "Did it work."

"It worked, you dork." Kimi replies, nodding her head.

"Good." Sebastian says, his blue eyes warm.

Kimi laughs and holds her arms out, "Cuddle?"

Sebastian happily obliges.

* * *

**3. https://www.wattpad.com/389201582-imagine-your-otp-imagine-37-stranded**

The car gives one final splutter then dies on them.

"Fucking great." Kimi murmurs, slamming his hand on the wheel.

"Fernando warned us." Sebastian tells him from the passenger seat.

"I didn't think Honda cars had a problem." Kimi replies, "Just their engines."

Sebastian brings out his phone and sighs. "No signal, we can't call for help." He looks at Kimi, worried. "What are we going to do?"

Outside the windscreen is just road for miles, not sign of life anywhere and snow as far as the eye could see.

"Wait it out?" Kimi suggests. "No one will be able to get to us in this weather."

"But it's so cold." Sebastian says unhappily.

"Ah." Kimi looks at him wickedly. "I am sure we can find a way to warm up though."

Sebastian swallows hard and looks at Kimi. "Staying here is the best option."

"Good." Kimi replies with a Cheshire cat grin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
